Heaven And Earth
by PeaceBear
Summary: Tenchi, a Poem... a friend with a good eye... hope later it won't be black and blue... Chapt 3, 4, & 5 Up Now!
1. Poem of Hearts

*I Don't own Ryoko or Tenchi* *Sakura is japanese for Cherry Blossom*   
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Tenchi runs in to his room closing the door fast behind him, leaning back on it he thinks to himself, 'Geeze, Ryoko's been acting funny all day! Then again she never acts like a human being.' Tenchi walked over to his bed and plopped down heaving a sigh. Somthin catches his eye, an item propped up on his desk. Then he relized he saw it this morning but forgot to check it out. He got up, walked over, sat down in his chair, picked up the note, unfolded it and began to read :   
  
  
~~~ My Heaven And Earth...  
  
As I sit under a sakura tree,  
I remember how you set me free.  
In my crazy mind and soul,  
No way possible are you dull.  
The sweet Sake I drink in sips,  
Hoping i'll taste it on your lips.  
Life for me is wild and true,  
It's only fun when i'm with you.  
My love for life earth here,  
My life in love heaven dear.  
  
Love,  
Ryoko ~~~  
  
  
T.T "oh boy" ... Tenchi sighed. Reading it over again he smiled, 'She did a nice job on it' He thought to himself, then pictured a drunk Ryoko trying to write, He quickly shook his head, 'She's not always drunk', then he pictured a Fired up Ryoko trying to attack Aeka, once again he shook the image out of his head. 'Why can't i see her other then that?' He heard a light tap on the roof and walked over to his window to see Ryoko sitting on the ledge smiling as she watched some birds fly about. 'That's the real Ryoko I see. Gentle.' As the wind blew her Cyan hair back she closed her eyes and leaned her head back soaking up the sun. Tenchi's eyes softened and he smiled toward her. He didn't notice that her poem fell out of his hand. He told a few friends at school about his 'Family Life', He remembered one certain conversation that they held.  
  
"Man, Masaki! You're Lucky! Why haven't you made a move?" His blond headed friend Tasuki commented after seeing pictures of The Girls.  
"Tasuki..." Tenchi sweatdroped.  
"Don't give my that Masaki! This girl here..." He pointed to the Spikey cyan haired woman,"Whats her name again?"  
"Ryoko." Tenchi said after eyeing the one he pointed to. Tasuki smiled at the photo of her, Tenchi saw the expression on his face and took the photo away.  
"Hey! If your not going to make a move then let others, you can't hog all the good girls." Tasuki sneered in play.  
"I don't think she'd go for you anyway." Tenchi stuck the photo in his pocket.  
"I want to meet her, Masaki." Tasuki said as they walked to lunch.  
  
Tenchi remembered feeling a little jealous when he saw Tasuki's face, when he was staring at Ryoko's photo. Even remembering that expression, that looked like he was inlove, it had made Tenchi a bit jealous.  
  
'Tenchi... Get ahold of yourself. Like she'd fall for anyone else, right? What am i thinking? Ryoko had told me she loved me... I don't recall any of the other girls saying that, that doesn't mean they don't. But what if Ryoko...' After a few seconds which felt like hours he turned around and sat down on his bed. Picking up her poem he folded it back up. He sat there for a minute, then remembered he had to work on the fields. 'Work...if you work it'll get your mind off things.' He stood and put the poem in his back pocket.  
  
How wrong was he? ... Majorly Wrong!! He had learned and recited the poem 3 times And couldn't get the site of Ryoko out of his mind, when he thought of Tasuki's expression. 'Damn it Tenchi don't mess things up!' He told himself as he stuck the poem back in his pocket for a final time, he knew it by heart now. "Next time I see Ryoko i'll tell her..." He began.  
"Tell me what?" Tenchi flung himself around to see the smiling, spikey cyan haired woman with her hands on her hips.  
"uh..uh...uh that...ummm..." Tenchi tried to spit it out, 'Damn she didn't give me enough time to give myself some stupid pep talk' He thought as he noticed his hands were shaking instead of noticing Ryoko walking close till she threw her arms around his neck.  
He got that old feeling again...  
-_- "Ryoko...?"  
  
^.^ "Yes My Tenchi?"  
  
Y_Y "What have I told you about doing that?"  
  
Ryoko wildly smiled, "Well I thought that this might help you remember." Tenchi backed out of her arms.  
"All i wanted to tell you is that... umm... Thank you. I love your poem, it's very... sweet." Tenchi said looking down at his feet.   
Ryoko took a couple steps back and crossed her arms across her chest. She looked a little shy as she asked "Is...is that ... it?" Tenchi looked up at her.  
'What else is there for me to tell her? Man, women are confusing! I said i loved it, and it's sweet what else am i supposed to say. Geeze...'   
"Umm... it's the best poem i've ever read and ... the best one anyones ever given to me." Tenchi smiled, trying to get that shy look of Ryoko face. She forced a smile in return, Tenchi could tell that she forced it. Right then he figured out that she was expecting a lil more then "It's great" more like "Thank you I love you" or something.  
  
But before he could even think of more to say she jumped onto him giving him a hug and whispering in his ear "Thank you Tenchi, I'm glad you like it. I love you." Tenchi began to wrap his arms around her but she vanished leaving Tenchi standing in the carrot field alone but still feeling Ryoko's arms and warm body on him.   
  
'I love you too Ryoko.'  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Well there ya go... it was suppose to be just the poem but more came to my mind! ^______^ How is it?? I re-wrote it a bit. 


	2. Embarrasing Plight

If you don't know Plight means; Plight (plit) n. A situation of difficulty or peril ... or it can an oath... it depends on how you use it. I might update this chapter... and use the Oath meaning... heheh ^-^   
*********  
"Tenchi wake up, breakfast is almost ready." A small princess said knocking on Tenchi's door. Tenchi shot up in bed looking at his clock next to his bed.  
  
"Shit," Tenchi tried to jump out of bed but failed and hit the floor with a thud. Sasami heard his mistake and winst then smiled as Tenchi yelled "Thanks Sasami. I'll be down in a few." Tenchi ran to his closet and grabed a shirt, throwing it on he ran to grab some pants in his dresser... but found none. "Damn it" he mumbled. He sighed as he tried to think of something to do.   
  
"Tenchi... Your going to be late for training." He heard Aeka yell from downstairs.  
  
Tenchi's eyes went wide for a moment, he cursed again then thought, 'Aeka would get on my case if i kept cursing infront of her, then she'd say something about being around Ryoko to much...' he slighty laughed but quickly became serious after thinking of a plan. He held out his hands 'Okay... either a moment of embarrasment,' He looked at his left hand, 'Or be in trouble with grampa . . . moment of embarrasment.' Tenchi walked to his door in a tan shirt and his blue boxers, taking a deep breath with a sweatdrop he pictured his pants hanging on the line outside in the early sun. He slide his door open and looked up and down the hallway. 'Coast is clear.' He took off running toward the stairs then headed down them.  
  
Everyone at the table, that includes Washu, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Aeka, and Ryo-ohki, heard Tenchi running through the hall. They turned to the stairs to see Tenchi running down in a shirt and boxers saying "Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry" as he ran through the kitchen door.  
Sasami had her back to the front kitchen door and the back kitchen door as well. She turned to see the back door slide shut, Sasami shrugged it off and went back to cooking.  
  
In the Dinning area. Mihoshi and Aeka had covered their eyes and were blushing. Washu sat silently sipping her tea. Ryoko... was grinning. Washu put down her tea, smiling, "What a brave boy."  
  
"He certainly is..." Ryoko stood up and vanished as Aeka brought her hands down scanning the room.  
  
Outside. Ryoko phased 5 feet behind Tenchi as he zipped up his pants and buttoned them. He turned around and jumped at the site of a smirking Ryoko. "What's your plight?" Ryoko asked walking closer making Tenchi nervous.  
  
"Huh...how long were you standing there?" He took small steps back and Ryoko noticed them so she stopped.  
  
"Not long... what happend?" Her big grin faded to a smaller one.  
  
"Oh...yeah, huh, i didn't have any pants upstairs." Tenchi headed past Ryoko back to the Kitchen back door. But before he reached the handle, he felt a hand on his shoulder then in an instant found himself in front of his bed. Frozen he thought for a second then turned around and saw no-one. ' . . . Thanks Ryoko. I really didn't want to face Aeka and the others, but this'll give me some time. Thank you.' He smiled softly as if she was there.  
  
Ryoko sat back down at the table. "So what was the matter?" Washu looked to her daughter.  
  
"He didn't have any clean jeans in his room." She smiled. Sasami came in carrying a tray of fish and a thing of rice. chatter arose among the girls as Sasami prepared the table with help for the others.  
  
Tenchi sat down at his desk, putting on his socks and shoes. finishing up he sat back, looking around at his organized papers and what-nots. Thinking about how much time he hardly gets to himself, he started to go through his junk. A pink envolope fell out from between some papers. He picked it up and knew it was a poem Ryoko gave him a couple months ago. He smiled and stuck it in his drawer. He also found the letter that Aeka had Ryo-ohki deliver, still smiling he stuck it with Ryoko's. After showing his friend Tasuki Kistuka the picture of Ryoko, he would beg Tenchi to meet with him somewhere with her so they can meet. Tenchi of course refused, and would tell him, "I'm saving your life." Not that he meant Ryoko would kill him, but Tenchi didn't think Tasuki could handle Ryoko's . . . uniquness when in public.  
  
"Tenchi," He looked up to see Ryoko's head in his door, "Food."  
"Oh thanks Ryoko." He stood up and headed to his door as she backed up.  
"No problem." She said after he opened his door. He smiled and they both headed down to eat.  
  
******* 


	3. What Does It Mean?

Ryoko yawned and stretched on the house beam above. She sat up and floated through the roof to catch some rays. Laying back down at an angle now, she hears talking from down below. If they weren't whispering she could hear them perfectly. But the whispering caught her curiosity.  
  
Leaning over the edge she saw Tenchi talking on a cordless phone (If they don't have one...they have one now!). She could now hear his words more clearly.  
  
"No... ... Because Tasuki, i said so... ... ... No ... ... ... ... ..." Obvisly Tasuki was talking alot!, "Why? ... ... ... Hell no!! ... ... No i don't! ... ... ... ... proof? ergh."   
  
Ryoko lifted an eyebrow, 'Who is he talking to?' Ryoko stood up the floated down behind Tenchi.  
  
"Tasuki," Tenchi pleaded, "Please stop bugging me about it."   
  
"No! I want to meet her" a muffled voice said on the other side of the resiever.  
  
'Meet who?' Ryoko thought, 'Whats going on?'  
  
"Tasuki... pestering me isn't going to get you to meet her." Tenchi said sternly.  
  
"Then how?" Tasuki asked  
  
"..." Tenchi was silent for a moment. Ryoko took this moment to tap his shoulder. Tenchi swirled around, "Ryoko! er..."  
  
"Really? I wanna talk--" Tenchi hid the phone behind him.  
  
"H--hi Ryoko, what's up? There something you need?" Tenchi said nervously. Ryoko smiled and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I only need you," She whisper then raising her voice again, "but who ya talkin' to, Tenchi?" She raised an eyebrow and looked toward the phone behind him.  
  
"Oh...oh uh, just a friend from school." Tenchi half-heartedly smiled back. Ryoko knew he probaly wouldn't tell her anymore. She released him and back up.  
  
"Well have fun Tenchi." Ryoko winked and blew a kiss as she vanished. Tenchi sighed and brought the phone back up to his ear.  
  
"You gettin' fresh with her?" Tasuki accrused Tenchi.  
  
"WHAT?! No!! Geeze!" Tenchi sweatdroped  
  
"PLEASE!!!" Tasuki was on a mission.  
  
"For the last time Tasuki, you can't meet with Ryoko! I got work to do. Ja."   
  
"Fine, You won the battle but this war isn't over! Ja Ne" a small click came from the other end. Tenchi hung up aswell. 'Well back to work.' Tenchi headed off to the shed to grab tools.  
  
Ryoko stood around the corner, arms crossed, leaning against the house. 'So... he doesn't want me to meet his friend, Is he trying to protect me? Or does he not want me to meet anyone else? Either..." Ryoko got starry eyes, "Tenchi loves me and is jealous cuz Tasuki likes me..." Ryoko thought for a moment. Her starry eyed face changing to an upset confusion, "Or... he doesn't want me to make any friends, because i'll use my powers and scare them off then the government will find out and try to use me for expirments or as a tool for war... Been There Done That, besides... only Amerirca would do that..." She sighed and floated up to the roof to think more. But she knew she'd have to ask Tenchi for the awnsers sooner or later . . . later.  
  
***************  
  
Tenchi leaned on the hoe and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Phew" Tenchi couldn't get the conversation with Tasuki out of his head.  
  
"Tenchi Niichan!!!" The boy's attention was averted to a young girl running toward him with wrapped box. "Lunch time" She sang out in harmony.  
  
"Wow thanks Sasami, I was getting hungry." The two walked to a grassy area.  
  
"Tenchi?" the small princess sat down infront of him.  
  
"hm?" Tenchi began to unwrap his lunch.  
  
"Have you seen Ryoko? She didn't show up for lunch?" Sasami showed a worried face. Taking a bit of rice and the chopsticks still in his mouth, Tenchi shrugged.  
  
"I saw her right before i started working." He set the chopsticks down. "But if you want i can go look for her." Sasami smiled and giggled at Tenchi. "Whats is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, but thank you Tenchi. You don't have to look for Ryoko, i was just wondering were she was." Sasami got up and walked away. After being several feet away she turned back to Tenchi. "Oh and you have rice on your face, tehe." Sasami winked and headed back to the house.  
  
Tenchi smiled, 'She's an amazing kid. I wonder where Ryoko is.' Tenchi ate only half his food, 'If i find Ryoko, she's might be hungry.' He packed it up and left his tools behind. 'I'll check her cave first, thats where she hangs out sometimes.'  
  
****************  
  
Heading up through the forest of bamboo on the path leading to Ryoko's cave, he heard a faint voice... as he got closer he could tell it was Ryoko's voice. He quitely ran up under the cave roof. He still could fully hear her, she was kinda whispering or mumbling. Walking along the outside wall of the cave he found an area where he can climb up and not be seen. Of course he had to leave the food behind. When he got closer to the top he saw that Ryoko was laying down. Something was on her ears, like headphones... so the CD player must be that thing on her stomach.  
  
****************  
  
Ryoko kept her eye's closed tightly against the sun. Sweet melodies flowed into her ears from the headphones connected to her new CD player. Her fave song came on and she cooed along.  
  
"I love the time and inbetween the calm inside me in the space where I can breathe I believe there is a distance I have wandered to touch upon the years of reaching out and reaching in holding out holding in. --   
I believe this is heaven to no one else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be  
left here to linger in silence if I choose to would you try to understand."  
  
"I know this love is passing time passing through like liquid I am drunk in my desire but I love the way you smile at me." Ryoko grinned, "I love the way your hands reach out," She lifted her hands to the sky then brought them back to her chest when she sang, "and hold me near.. I believe.. I believe this is heaven to no one else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence if I choose to would you try to understand."  
  
"Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
the mold that clings like desperation. Mother can't you see I've got to live my life the way I feel is right for me, might not be right for you but it's right for me.."  
  
"I would like to linger here in silence if I choose to would you try to understand..."  
  
Ryoko sighed as the piano played on in the song then ended. Ryoko pulled off the headphones, her ears aching from listening to music. Her stomach growled as she sat up. 'Damn! i might have missed lunch.' Just then she heard a light thud but shook it off.  
  
"Ryoko!! You up there?" a new voice rang out causing her to jump a little. Ryoko stood up, holding the CD player and looking over the ledge to find Tenchi holding a lunch box at his side. "Sasami told me you didn't show up for lunch so i saved you half of mine. Can i come up?" Ryoko smiled at the thought of Tenchi's kind hearted soul.  
  
"Sure you can Tenchi." She winked. He headed around to climb up as Ryoko began to think, 'Wait a second... how long was he standing there?' Ryoko shrugged that off aswell and wrapped her arms around Tenchi as soon as he stood up on the edge. "Tenchiii, you so kind to think of me." She smuggled him with hugs.  
  
*************  
  
Aeka finished up with the last load of dishes as Sasami dried the ones Aeka had washed. "So Lord Tenchi didn't know where Ryoko was?" Aeka asked her younger sister.  
  
"Yeah... He said she was around before he started working on the field." Sasami put away the dry dishes.  
  
Aeka fell into thought, 'Thats so strange of Ryoko not to show up for lunch. Thats all she does all day, just Eat, Sleep, and get drunk. Poor Sasami worked so hard to make so much food too. I'd have the right to give her a piece of my mind, if she does that again with out letting Sasami know.'  
  
"Aeka!! The sink!!!" Sasami freaked out. Aeka snapped out of her thought and noticed the sink was overflowing with soapy water.  
  
"Oh dear!! I'm sorry SasamiChan." She apologized as she turned off the water and unplugged the sink.  
  
"It's okay Aeka-niiChan." Sasami heaved a sigh. 


	4. Phone Call

It took Sasami and Aeka a few minutes to clean up all the water.   
~Ring Ring... Ring Ring~ Aeka lifted her head toward the phones location.  
  
"I'll get it Sasami." Aeka stood up and tossed the towl on the floor as she ran out of the room.  
  
"You do that Aeka" Sasami mummbled under her breath as she grabed Aeka's discarded towl and began to dry the floor where she missed.  
  
"Misaki Residents" Aeka said in her polite voice.  
  
"Oh, uh... Hey there, is Tenchi around?" A male voice asked.  
  
"No I am sorry, Lor..eh Tenchi isn't here at the moment, may I take a message?" She wondered who was calling.  
  
"Nah, Uh...well... is... Ryoko around?" The male voice asked. Just before Aeka even thought of telling him that she wasn't the door flew open with Ryoko standing in it's open way. Aeka jumped infright.  
  
"Ah! Ryoko, you scared me. Oh you have a phone call." Aeka handed the phone to Ryoko. Ryoko pulled off her headphones and set down her small black full of CDs on the phone stand. Aeka began to walk off, but slowly.  
  
"Yo" Ryoko acted all cool till Aeka fully left the hallway.  
  
"Uh.. wow, Hi Ryoko." Ryoko lifted an eyebrow to the unfimilair male voice.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked  
  
"This is Tasuki, Tenchi's friend."   
  
'Oh so it's him...', "I see... so how do you know Tenchi?"  
  
"We goto school together. He brought a picture of his family to school. But you don't look like your related to him. Heh, sorry, you probably think i'm some kind of freak calling you up and talking about that..."  
  
'Bingo' Ryoko thought on his moment of pause.  
  
"But I keep asking Tenchi if he wants to hang out sometime after school and to ... maybe bring you along. I know alot of cool places to hang out." The guy sighed.  
  
"Well tomorrow's Monday and Tenchi will be going to school. Also i was going to head into town to get a new CD tomorrow, So i'll stop by when school lets out." Ryoko leaned up against the wall on the oppisite wall, causing the phone cord to stretch.  
  
"Wow really? I mean kool! Well... i geuss i'll see you then, Ryoko. Ja"  
  
"Yea, Ja Tasuki." Ryoko placed the phone on the hook, hanging up before him 'What the hell did i just do?!'  
  
************  
  
"Aeka?" Aeka hurrled around from peaking around the corner (spying on Ryoko) to face Tenchi and Sasami  
  
"What are you doing?" Tenchi asked  
  
"OH Lord Tenchi, welcome home... i was.. well... you got a phone call and i told him you weren't here so he asked for Ryoko." Aeka explained  
  
"What?!" Tenchi walked past Aeka and into the hallway to find it empty.  
  
"Hmm... she left." Aeka stood next to Tenchi.  
  
"What'd she say?" Tenchi turned to Aeka.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, something about meeting someone after school." She was trying to remember but half of Ryoko's conversation Aeka was in thought.  
  
"Thanks Aeka" Tenchi walked off to the livingroom.  
  
*************  
  
Upstairs and around the corner Ryoko heard Aeka and Tenchi conversation. 'Damn it, whats with the spying?' She thought as she phased to her room.  
  
*************  
  
I owe thanks to a speacial friend, Thanks Allol D. She helped me when i was stuck with Temp. writers block. 


	5. Missed and On Time

The Cyan haired woman stretched and threw the blankets off of her. She sat up and yawned the sleep out. Glancing to her clock she stood up on her futon mattress, '4 am huh? Tenchi should be getting up here in an hour.' She threw on her blue and tan striped outfit with the tail and headed toward the kitchen. She had asked Sasami to prepare her an early breakfast before she went to bed and sure enough there was three lunch boxes stacked up in the fridge with a note:  
  
Ryoko-  
Here's your and Tenchi breakfast, plus Tenchi's lunch.  
  
Ryoko pulled out two of the boxes. She pulled out two bowls and two plates. Ploping the rice from each box in to the bowl she did the same to the fish & veggies on the plate. Ryoko grabed a tube of wasabi and set it on her plate. She heard footsteps coming from upstairs and then going down the stairs. Ryoko picked up both plates and slide the door open with her foot to suprise a young man in the middle of stretching and yawning.  
  
"Oh... Ryoko! Good morning, I didn't expect anyone to be up." He noticed the plates in her hands.  
  
"Heh, I kinda figured that. Breakfast..." She set the plates down to where Tenchi sat across from herself.  
  
"You... made this?" Tenchi stared cautiously at the food, Ryoko caught his look.  
  
-.-' "As much as i would like to take the credit, Sasami made it for us last night."  
  
^.^() "Oh... heh heh, sorry."  
  
"Also your lunch is in the fridge, I know how Sasami gets up to make your lunch fresh before you leave, but... i convinced her to get a little more sleep, that and she's always helping out." poking at the rice.  
  
"Well thats really nice of you Ryoko." Tenchi said stripping the fish of it's skin and eating some rice. He smiled so sweetly that Ryoko couldn't resist to smile back. She give anything to give him a hug, even if he was less then 5 feet away, he seemed a hundred planets away.  
  
'Tenchi . . .'  
  
"Oh umm... Ryoko, i heard you were gonna goto town today, what time?" He tried to act cassual.  
  
'Heh, trickier won't work', "Oh later today, there's this CD i want to get and since i bought that CD player, i've been wanting to beable to hear my fave songs from off the radio over and over." Ryoko grinned. Tenchi's watch started to go off.  
  
"ACK!! I'm gonna be late for the bus! See you later Ryoko." He jumped up, grabbing his bag and jacket then bolted to the front door slipping on his shoes. Sliding open the door he stummble out to the trail that leaded to the bus.  
  
'He's so cute... Well looks i better clean up the food...' ... "Food? . . . LUNCH! Tenchi's lunch!!" Ryoko dropped her chopsticks and phased to the fridge, opening the door then snatching his lunch she slammed the fridge door and phased out to her sakura tree which was the half way mark to the bus stop. She didn't see Tenchi heading her way so Ryoko figured he'd be near the bus station. Phasing behind a tree she saw the bus coming up the rode, but no Tenchi at the bus station sign. 'He will miss the bus!' She started to run back to her tree to find Tenchi running her way.  
  
"Ryoko!? *huff huff* What are you doing here? *huff*" He ran faster  
  
"Tenchi you missed it, the bus!" Ryoko stopped as Tenchi ran up.  
  
"What?! *huff*"  
  
"Yeah, i saw it go by. You forgot your lunch and i came to give it to you, but you weren't there, and the bus passed by." Ryoko handed him his lunch. "Do you want me to take you to school?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Tenchi imagined the two flying over head and below were TV news cameras, "Eh, no thanks Ryoko, i'll wait for the next bus."  
  
"But you'll be late Tenchi!" Ryoko walked up to him and wrapped herarms around his neck. "Come on Tenchi! Lets go..."  
  
"Wait Ryo..." *Poof*  
  
***************  
  
"...ko!! . . . erk?" Tenchi looked around and his new surroundings, it was in the back of his school.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Ryoko smirked still hanging on to the young man.  
  
"Ryoko get off before some one sees!" Ryoko giggled at the struggling Tenchi in her grip.  
  
"MasakiSan?" A new voice filled their ears. Ryoko and Tenchi stopped to look up at the new person. A girl about the age of 18, but standing 5'4". She had light brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore the regulated school girl uniform, long shirt and a sailor looking top. Her hands were behind her back holding her bag with a small keychain of Kero from an Anime on the handle. "Hello...? Who's that? She refered to Ryoko.  
  
"Oh OkudaSan...this is Ryoko." The girl walked up to the two.  
  
"So this is the infamous Ryoko, huh?" She smiled. Ryoko was stunned, she let go of Tenchi and got serious.  
  
"How do you know?" Ryoko questioned  
  
"Hehehehehe, my little brother won't stop talking about you, i was getting a little annoyed with it." Ryoko relaxed as the girl reached out her hand to shake Ryoko's.  
  
'Phew...' Ryoko accepted her hand shake  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Tasuki." Tenchi looked around for him.  
  
"He woke up late as usual. No matter, Dad's coming home from his studies in China and Tasuki's going to be in trouble for his grades, heh heh heh." She grinned evily. Ryoko lifted an eyebrow then she heard the name Reiji being screamed out above the crowed in the front of the school. Reiji, Tenchi, and Ryoko walked out from behind the building. Slowly the male population began to stop and stare their way. Tenchi quickly noticed and Reiji thought it was strange. Reiji turned to Ryoko. "Can you wait here for a second?"  
  
"Sure..." She became confused and Reiji pulled Tenchi away and noticed the males had not moved their eyes. Ryoko caught on. 'Shit...' She felt like an idiot standing there. She quickly ran over to Tenchi and wrapped her arms around his neck. Immedently every guy sighed at a loss and slowly went back to minding their own business. Tenchi didn't struggle this time, he'll just have to ignore everyone's comments and complaints.  
  
"There you are Reiji!! Why didn't you..." The boy who had been screaming for Reiji stopped and stared at Ryoko.  
  
*Smack*  
  
"OW!" He rubbed his head  
  
"It's not polite to stare Tasuki." Reiji appologized to Tenchi and Ryoko. Tasuki Okuda, standing about an inch taller then Tenchi, with Blond hair and dark roots, short spiked up in the back with long spikey bangs hanging infront of his steal grey eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ryoko." He extended and arm for her hand. Ryoko released one of her arms from Tenchi to shake Tasuki's hand. "So are we still going for ice cream after school?"  
  
"Icecream? You didn't tell me you two were going out for Icecream, Ryoko."  
  
"Your going too Tenchi." She winked at him. "OkudaSan, would you like to join us?"  
  
"Thanks, uum..." Reiji didn't know her last name  
  
"You can all me Ryoko."  
  
"Okay, you can all me Rei. Thanks Ryoko, but i've got work after school, unlike some people," She glared Tasuki's way. "Maybe some other time." Smiling to Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
The school bell sang out a short melody, all the kids headed in.  
  
"Well talk to you later Ryoko, see ya during lunch Tenchi." Reiji followed the others.  
  
"I gotta go now Ryoko." Ryoko nodded and gave Tenchi another hug but no hug back in return. Releasing him she stood back.  
  
"Bye Ryoko, it was nice to meet you. See ya after school." Tasuki said grabing Tenchi's arm  
  
Walking along with Tasuki, Tenchi glanced back once more to see Ryoko, her head slightly tilted with a sad look on her face, before he emerged in with the crowed.  
  
'I should've hugged her back...'  
  
***************** 


End file.
